Revived Feelings
by mightymads
Summary: On New Year's Eve, China comes at Russia's place to re-establish their relations after the Sino-Soviet split
1. Chapter 1

_Characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Fanfic (c) Diaspro, it is a translation from Russian_

_*banya is a Russian sauna. While washing in there people often use branches with leaves from white birch, oak, etc. for massage. They hit themselves gently with branches in order to improve the circulation._

* * *

"You should have put on something warmer, told you so," Russia glanced at China skeptically: a maroon roll-neck sweater, beige trousers, and fashionable boots. "It's about -15°C at my place already. I don't want you to get ill."

"As if catching cold is such a big deal aru," murmured China, blushing when Russia, keen in practical matters, took off his coat, wrapped Yao carefully in it and gave him his scarf. The clothes were rather big, but quite fit for the weather.

"You could catch there the flu, not less" smiled Ivan carrying Yao's bag on his shoulder and walking briskly towards his house. "Ask Francis or Ludwig, they'll tell you about Russian winters in detail."

"Won't you get chilled?" asked China. He could hardly keep the pace with Russia in all those clothes which still had Ivan's warmth.

"Don't worry about me."

All the way Yao was looking around. Lots of snow in the dark, trees covered with ice, black and bony… The sight was vaguely familiar. How many years passed since his last visit here? China could see white clouds of his breath. He walked knee deep in snow – Ivan had moved to the country for a couple weeks – soon Yao's feet grew cold.

"Almost got there," said Russia and pointed at the faint light far away.

"I don't think so", answered China doubtfully, burying his nose in the scarf and feeling a light, tasty scent. It smelled like bakery, but Yao couldn't tell which particular one.

"It's another wicked trait of my winters. You'll see, in three minutes we'll be there."

Just like Ivan said, they reached the house in almost no time. It was a big two-storied wooden house built of fine logs, and it was so warm inside. There was electricity and water supply, though modern conveniences looked a bit strange next to a huge white Russian oven.

"Welcome," Natasha greeted them with a little bow. "The banya is ready. Soon I will finish cooking, so don't stay there for _too long_," with these words Belarus glared at Ivan. He just grinned, helping China to take off the coat.

"What's wrong with her aru?" whispered Yao when Natalya went out to the kitchen.

"She's jealous," answered Ivan. His fingers slipped under the neck of China's sweater, making Yao blush once more, "and afraid that we'll have an affair again."

"There's no reason for that aru."

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Russia gently, his other hand lifted China's chin slightly as he leaned over.

"Vanya…"

In the kitchen, a knife began hammering the hardboard fiercely. Both of them gave a start.

"Stop bothering our dear guest, Ivan Braginski, or else you'll have no dinner at all!" they heard a malicious voice. Ivan raised his hands up in surrender, with a guilty and jolly smile.

"Then let's go to the banya, shall we?" said he, ushering Yao to the door.

"How did she know from another room aru?" asked an absolutely shocked China while removing an elastic band from his hair. Long black locks covered his pale shoulders, with a soft glimmer.

"Oh, good old partisan skills," answered Russia, folding his sweater neatly. "But she's fine. She's a nice sister and she'd make a lovely wife, too."

China swallowed. The past, which had been disturbed so carelessly, gave him a pang of jealousy. "I fell out of love with him, didn't I aru?" thought he innocently, but then looked at Russia's naked body and his heart missed a beat.

"I guess you're right," said China forcefully. He entered the steam room, his skin covered with droplets of sweat immediately – so hot it was there. "Just wanted to tell you, everything is in the past, you know. I came here because it was an order from my boss. He told me to improve economic relations with you aru."

"Don't say so," Russia came up to China from behind and hugged him tenderly over the shoulders.

"We've got singed once. What if we have to fight again in the future?"

"I'd sooner cut my hand off," answered Russia calmly. "You can feel it as well, da? Here…"

Russia's big hot hand drifted from China's right shoulder to his chest where his heart pounded fast.

"It's cruel… Let me go aru," pleaded China, desperately clinging to his logical and rational reasons, which supported him over these years. Suddenly Russia wanted to slap China across the cheek, but he knew that he couldn't. He could wrench Toris's arms and then fuck him raw all night long – Toris could endure it obstinate as he was. But Ivan couldn't treat Yao like that. He used to love Lithuania vehemently, burning out his soul; and Yao – he loved Yao dearly and gently, giving him all the tenderness and care. It's just wonderful.

"I must think it over aru."

"You have three days," said Russia at last. He released Yao's delicate shoulders and climbed onto the upper shelf.

"Why three aru?" China looked up at him and, heaving a sigh, got on the lower shelf. It was so hot there that his long hair was soon matted with sweat.

"It's New Year in three days. There's a Russian proverb: you will spend the year just like you celebrated it," noted Russia, brushing away silvery strands from his forehead.

"So how would you like to spend New Year's Eve aru?"

"If I tell you, you'll stain the shelf," grinned Ivan, making his hint more than clear.

"Vanya!" China jumped in indignation, red-faced. "Will you stop that foolish joking aru?"

"Which twigs would you like? It wasn't a joke."

"Juniper!" roared Yao. Why is Ivan talking to him like that – as if nothing changed? They used to be madly in love with each other and didn't care what Europe and America would say. But then – then they lost everything.

With his heart breaking apart China was shooting at his beloved one. He still remembers tears in Russia's violet eyes and a gun in his trembling hand.

Now Russia holds juniper twigs like a bouquet of flowers.

"How are things going aru?" China decided to change the subject, lying on his stomach.

"Fine. The boss is smart, we get everything in order little by little, revive our industry and so on. I need you so much," said Russia simply, hitting China's graceful back with twigs. An effort to change the subject failed now. At least Ivan couldn't see Yao's face turning scarlet. China knew from the very beginning that the visit would be hard and painful as the wounds of the past still hurt. But he couldn't imagine Russia would try to bring everything back so ingenuously. Well, just as he is – he is no hypocrite, and he never lies to himself. This very trait – and not only this –

Suddenly China realized it was not sweat but tears running down his face.

"Oh, a juniper needle," mused Russia. He took it off brushing his fingers over China's back. It was muscular and beautiful. "You grew stronger," said he in awe.

"I did," sobbed China suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Russia, confused. He took China in his arms and they sat on the bench, China on Russia's lap. "There, there, and I've promised you I would never make you cry again-"

"You silly!" China buried his face in Russia's chest, holding Ivan close.

"I see you've decided already, haven't you?"

"What?" started Yao, calmed down at once. "No, no, no aru. I have three more days aru! And let me go, will you aru?"

"Stop- stop-"

"What?"

"Stop jerking," gasped Ivan.

Dressed in clean clothes, fresh and cheerful they returned in the house.

"It's about time. I thought you melted away in there," said Belarus with a suspicious glance at Russia and China – they looked happy, their faces blushed. They sat at the table and tucked into a hotpot.

"Vanya-" called Natasha leaning against the doorpost.

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking so happy?" she pointed at Yao. "You topped him in there?"

"Not yet," smiled Ivan, patting Yao gently on the back as the Chinese choked and was coughing.

"Not yet?" exclaimed both China and Belarus. Russia just grinned and pierced a potato with a fork.

* * *

_The original fanfic is there www(dot)diary(dot)ru/_~Hetalia/p57564463(dot)htm


	2. Chapter 2

_Characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Fanfic (c) Diaspro, it is a translation from Russian_

_*Russian oven - besides its use for domestic heating, in winter people may sleep on top of the oven to keep warm. It is also used for cooking, for example, to bake pancakes or pies._

* * *

Cold winter sun glimmered through the window, casting a spot of light on the floor. Though there was a heater, the room grew a bit colder during the night. A sleepy Yao poked out his foot from under the blanket. It was chilly. With a funny frown he got his foot back into warmth and laid his head on somebody's chest. Somebody's… chest. He woke up at once. China looked up and wasn't surprised to see Russia's relaxed face, sound asleep. Russia's hand was on China's lower back, holding him tightly. Looking more closely at those yearningly familiar features, China bit his lip. Why is he so beautiful? This unpredictable, sometimes terrifying man. He fought so many wars, so many times he was tortured, he saw so many horrible things – and yet so damn good-looking. It's some strange logic, if any at all.

I wanna stay in bed just a little bit, while he's still sleeping, thought Yao and laid his head on Ivan's broad chest again. Just a little bit, and he didn't notice he dozed off. Later, China woke up past noon. He was alone and the bed wasn't so warm now. Frost on the windowpane shimmered in beautiful patterns. On the floor, a spot of light had moved closer to the wall.

"Eh?"

"Woke up, you sleepyhead? Good morning," called Russia from a doorway. He entered the room and put a tray on a little table. On the tray there were two mugs of hot tea. Rubbing his neck Russia sat down on the bed.

"Oh, my shoulder hurts."

"Um, your shoulder?" China made an amazed expression, getting up rather unwillingly and putting on his clothes.

"Yep, I just haven't slept like this for so long," noted Russia vaguely. China felt somewhat piqued, had he not woken up earlier he wouldn't have known they slept that night in each other's arms.

"What are the plans for today?" asked Yao simply. A warm mug which he took from the tray was really enjoyable.

"How about ice-skating? And discussing some issues we talked about last night?" smiled Ivan.

"Ok, I have my skates with me."

Still, how come they fell asleep together? China frowned and sipped some tea from the mug. Last night Ivan was going to sleep on the Russian oven, offering Yao his own bedroom. China politely declined, saying that as a guest he wouldn't cause any trouble. Belarus noted there was a guest room. It was in the northern wing of the house though, so it could be cold there at night. "I am sure it's not so bad aru. I will be ok there," China tried to insist. Patience had never been Russia's strongest trait, he just lifted China in his arms and took him to the room upstairs.

"Vanya, I told you a guest room is all right for me aru!"

"And I said I don't want you to get ill!"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor!"

"Enough of that. I'm trying to make you comfortable, please don't refuse," said Russia firmly and shut the door. "I'll stay here until you sleep."

"This is violation of my privacy aru!"

"For your own good."

China clenched his fists, his hands shaking with anger and offence. He stood up from the big bed – Russia had thrown him on it rather offhandedly.

"Fine! As you wish!" China ripped off his clothes and put on silken pyjamas. Then he got under the blanket and turned away, facing the wall.

"Good night, Yao."

"Night," muttered China, trying to calm down his racing heart. Now, he was even sorry for being obstinate. Really, he shouldn't have lost his temper even if he worried about his lov-

"Vanya."

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"Come here aru," China stood up and watched Russia's dark figure walking up to him.

"What is it?"

Without a word, China reached out for the rim of Russia's sweater.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing you, can't you see aru?" China's cheeks turned slightly pink as he took Russia's sweater off.

"Why?"

"So you could get in bed aru."

"I don't-"

"It's okay. We'll sleep in one bed. Sorry about the earlier."

Smiling gently, Russia changed his clothes.

"Here's the borderline aru. It separates us!" China drew a line in the air between them and turned away to the wall.

"Yao… It's the only thing that separates us."

*

"The only thing that separates us aru," murmured China, putting on the second sweater.

"What did you say?" asked Russia, wrapping his scarf around his neck. China looked up.

"No, it's nothing aru," reassured he quickly.

"So where will we skate?"

"There's a shallow lake nearby. Now it's frozen to the bottom. Wanna come along with us, Natasha?" asked Ivan as he was about to go out of the house.

"Thanks for invitation, but I can't. Lot of things to do."

"I see. Let's go, shall we?"

China mumbled yes, fighting with the zippers on his boots. It was hard to put them on because of wool socks. When he looked up he saw a shiny hatchet. Belarus was holding it, looming over him. Suddenly the zippers gave in.

"Brother, fetch a Christmas tree, will you?" Belarus gave the hatchet to Russia. Ivan nodded, took a rope for the tree and kissed Natalya on the forehead. She shot a winning smile at Yao, who grinded his teeth, and closed the door behind China and Russia.

It was sunny and frosty outside. The snow was sparkling in the sun, creaking under their feet. The air was so icy that it was hard to breathe. Russia strode towards the fir-tree forest.

"Is the lake far from here aru?"

"About 20 minutes walk," answered Russia, turning to China. Yao looked very cute in Natalya's short fur coat. Russia smiled. "We won't be cold – it's not windy."

China nodded, though Russia couldn't see it. Making his way through the huge amounts of snow Yao followed Ivan into the forest.

*

Blades of the skates glittered, leaving deep marks and scattered icy powder on the frozen surface of the lake. Shadows were strange in winter dusk, but the forest didn't seem scary as China felt Russia's big warm hand holding his one. Squeaking of the gliding skates mingled Russia's steady breath. No other sounds disturbed the silence of the lake.

"Please, move your legs apart," asked Russia as he was going to do another figure skating element. With a blush, China obeyed, feeling Russia's hand on his lower back. But it was China himself, who had suggested that they skate a couple of circles together. All because of Russia's brilliant skills, which China admired immensely. He watched Ivan's graceful flexible movements, mesmerized. Also, Ivan always hummed some tune when skating. But as they began skating together, he kept silent, just telling Yao now and then how to do the next element.

A beautiful fir-tree, packed and wrapped, was lying on the shore of the lake. It was big, with long boughs, just fine as a Siberian fir-tree could be.

"I bet the Olympic gold will be yours," panted China.

"Thanks for the compliment," grinned Russia. "Would you like to go back?"

"Yes, just one more circle aru."

He should open up and trust. Let the Russian take his hand and lead. China's heart was almost jumping out his chest – so exited and tired he was. China nearly fell in Russia's arms but the cold air brought him back to his senses. It could be a perfect excuse to forget about all odds between them, so China heaved a sigh. This moment he heard Russia singing softly some familiar song. A song from the times of scarlet clothes and the ruthless boss.

"As summer passes, here is cold again-"

China wrapped his arms around Russia's neck, understanding everything.

"And the ground, clad in snow, 's waiting for the sun-"

China bent down Russia's face to his. It was not physical but rather mental effort to do it. He pressed his lips against Russia's ones, parted in surprise. He didn't care they were skating towards the middle of the lake, he just felt their hot breath mingle and Ivan's strong arms hug his shoulders.

I don't need it! Do you hear me? I don't need the world where we're strangers…

* * *

_The original fanfic is there__ www(dot)diary(dot)ru/_~Hetalia/p58055314(dot)htm

T/N: about the Olympics – the fic was written long before Vancouver xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Fanfic (c) Diaspro, it is a translation from Russian_

_*The Old New Year. Russia, the countries of CIS and some __countries in Eastern Europe have a tradition to celebrate an informal 'New Year' according to the old Julian calendar. It comes 14 days later after the official New Year. Unlike boisterous New Year celebrations, the Old New Year is a quiet family holiday._

* * *

China could feel tender and so familiar taste on his lips, he was gasping for the icy air and clinging desperately to Russia's clothes. He couldn't help but moan softly.

"Vanya- I- I haven't given my consent yet aru!" China blurted out with his eyes tightly shut.

An astonished Russia pulled away from China's ear, which he was caressing a second ago with his tongue and teeth.

"Excuse me?" asked Braginski grimly, hoping that he misheard.

"I kissed you because I was grateful for the skating lesson aru. But I still have the whole day tomorrow. I can think and decide until it begins to strike twelve whether I want to share bed with you or not," explained Yao and headed to the shore. He felt violet eyes piercing his back with a glare, it made his cheeks burn and his feet stumble almost at every step.

"Hey! What on earth are you thinking?" shouted Russia running in China's wake. "It's not about sex! It's about feelings! Well… you know what I mean," smiled Braginski uneasily, surprised that his fingers were trembling with awkwardness.

"You, silly aru," murmured China, hiding his smile. He was looking like a bird with ruffled feathers in the rain. "Are we two old men on a date aru?"

"_You_ are an old man," protested Ivan. "And _I_ am in the prime of life!"

"I wouldn't like to check it out right here and right now," grinned China openly. "If somebody sees us, they'd call me a pedophile aru."

"Who cares?" reasoned Russia with a sadistic smile. China didn't feel like joking anymore.

"And still aru. Do you realize the consequences of such an affair at present aru?" asked China, changing from skates to boots.

"Of course I do. I'd be close with someone I care about, with someone I need, whose partnership is important for me both in politics and economics. And that four-eyes will shut up at last."

"Why are talking about America?" drawled China with jealousy. He thought he heard some masochistic tenderness and lightness, even a bit of adoration in the way Russia said "four-eyes". Well, that silly Jones could actually be a serious rival, but for Russia it's always fun.

"He and his NATO. We need a multipolar world."

"It can be achieved without us dating aru."

"But-" Ivan tugged the rope, dragging the fir-tree. "I want to be with you. Is it not enough?"

"How many years passed aru? We can't be happy forever, our bosses showed it so cruelly aru," Yao was walking knee-deep in snow, a bit ahead, so Ivan couldn't see his face.

"Anyway, I won't give up," Russia stopped in his tracks, it suddenly dawned upon him, "we still love each other. Just trust me. Don't be afraid."

"Oh yeah, you could say as well that it hurts only for the first time aru," muttered China. "Cheeky aru! I love him, he says!"

"I just know you too well," shrugged Ivan. "As you wish, I won't insist."

"Sure aru. You never insist aru. 'What's your positive answer', isn't it aru?"

"Yep!"

*

"Please come in, feel yourself at home," Belarus welcomed France, Germany and India, followed by North Italy, England, America and Japan. The last four showed up quite as a surprise.

"Sorry for intrusion," as a perfect gentleman, Arthur apologized on behalf of the others. He helped Natalya to hang the clothes on pegs. "I hope we're not bothering you very much."

"Oh, not at all. Brother will be glad to see you all," Belarus showed them into the living-room. There was a big table in the centre of the room with lots of food on it. A big Christmas-tree stood near the window, beautifully decorated. "I will call him, please take your seats."

Natalya went out of the room, and the guests made themselves comfortable at the table. To their surprise, everyone found a place, and nine seats even were left vacant.

"What if there were only three of us, Ludwig, India and me?" chuckled Francis, looking at appetizing food. He was slightly bothered if not worried by the absence of alcohol.

"This one would tag along with me anyway," said Germany in a deep voice, pointing at Feliciano, who shamelessly clang to him with a blissful smile. "You yourself suggested England to come, America doesn't like to be left behind, and Japan got an invitation from China, that's it. Russia is frightfully shrewd."

"Oh, come on. Does it really matter how we got here? It's important that we are all together, that we are going to celebrate New Year and forget our quarrels," noted India peacefully, smoothing her chestnut hair in a tight ponytail. Gold bracelets clinked on her thin wrists and her maroon sari with exquisite patterns rustled.

The atmosphere of celebration made everyone kinder. The door opened, other guests came in. Natalya, dressed in a green evening dress now, was showing the way to Poland, Lithuania, Ukraine, Georgia, Estonia and Latvia.

Russia and China were the last to come, so everyone turned to look at them. Russia, tall and stately, wore a light-gray suit, a snow-white shirt with a claret tie. Beside him China looked wonderfully delicate in his scarlet silken changshan, which was decorated with golden embroidery of a dragon. They looked so admirable and harmoniously together. Unconsciously, America clenched his fists and Japan grinded his teeth.

"Look, Germany," said Italy in a loud whisper, which everyone heard, "Honda and Jones are jealous."

Georgia chuckled merrily and said something like, "The horse is gone, too late to lock the stable." That is, the guys lost their chances, and now they can only look at the couple with jealousy.

"Lith, what's the matter?" asked Poland, concerned. Lithuania, outwardly calm, was staring at Russia's arm round China's waist. Under the table, Toris clutched at the chair so hard that his fingers grew white.

"It's all right," whispered Lithuania in a trembling voice, "Everything's in the past now."

"So, I'm pleased to welcome you, dear friends," Russia addressed to his guests. "It's so good to celebrate New Year together. I hope for mutually beneficial relations," he smiled at India, "solving the issues," he looked at Ukraine, "and steady cooperation," he nodded to America, who blushed awkwardly, "in the coming year. Francis, would you help me with champagne, please?"

France and Russia went out, while other nations discussed their plans and shared the news. On New Year's Eve they could forget about disputes and worries.

"Gees! Have you seen Japan's face?" chuckled France.

"It was Yao, who made me dress up, and then followed me with his tie matching all over the house," smiled Russia, opening the back door and pulling out champagne bottles from the snow.

"He's so adorable in red. Maybe I could try and lead him away from you?"

"You could," giggled Ivan, giving Francis the bottles, "It'll be fun to watch you going wild without gas."

"Gas, by the way- Ukraine-"

"Yes, I know," Russia stopped smiling. "We'll work it out, but later, ok?"

"Sure."

"Hey! Are coming? It's a minute to twelve aru!" China called them. "Everyone's waiting for drinks aru."

"Alcoholics," grinned Russia.

*

"You're so beautiful aru," Yao was sitting on Ivan's lap, his hot breath near Ivan's ear. "And so big-"

Ivan was holding Yao gently, savouring his warmth and hoping that they didn't stand out much with this music, dancing and talking around. Lo, Italy's trying to undress Germany, and he didn't drink cognac, just champagne.

"No more drinks for you today," murmured Russia caringly, caressing China's lower back.

"I'm not drunk aru," mumbled China and put his head on Russia's shoulder.

"So fast," thought Russia tenderly, holding China in his arms and leaving the room.

"Bro-o-other, where are you going?!" Belarus tugged Russia on the shirt.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He did come back soon. Ivan just went upstairs, undressed Yao, covered him with a blanket and left. As he entered the living-room, Russia nearly bumped into Germany, who was carrying a sleeping Italy.

"Ivan, where can he take a rest?" asked Ludwig. Ivan told him where the guest-rooms were. Belarus and Ukraine had prepared these rooms beforehand. Ludwig nodded thanks and went upstairs. However, he didn't re-join the celebration.

They stood up until 7 a.m. By this time even the most enduring nations – those of the former USSR – couldn't take it anymore. The last thing Russia remembered clearly, he helped drunken people into guest-rooms, randomly putting them to sleep one beside another. He didn't think much of possible funny combinations. Then he himself fell asleep by China's side.

*

Russia woke up bleary. It was 2 p.m., the snowstorm was howling outside, everything was white.

He raised his heavy head from the pillow and winced, a bad taste in his mouth. Slowly, Russia got up and went to take a shower. It was nice. He rummaged in some drawers and fished out a bottle, saved for such cases. It helped ok, Ivan felt hungry. There was some food in the fridge, and soon the kettle was boiling. Meanwhile, Braginski glanced behind the Russian oven. There, Lithuania and Ukraine were sleeping peacefully. Russia nudged them awake in Soviet style and hurried them up, "Five years plan in three years!" The still sleepy independent nations obeyed and got to wake up others. They were doing it so zealously that Russia was pleased to the bottom of his heart.

The day was dull. Everyone had hangover, crowded at the doors of bathrooms, searched for something to eat, dragging their feet slowly. Gradually nations got to their senses and then began exchanging presents. Finally all of them were happy, so they were parting in a good mood.

"Come to celebrate the Old New Year," invited Russia, shaking hands with his guests. China beside him smiled and nodded in approval, they looked just like a married couple.

"Why not? It's a sheer pleasure to drink with you, guys," answered America. Actually, Alfred was used to whiskey and soda, but here he had mixed champagne with cognac, and couldn't but throw up the whole morning.

"Thanks for a good time, brother!" Belarus, in a new fur coat, hugged Russia.

The guests said good-bye in many voices and with that took their leave.

*

"Here we are, alone at last," smiled Russia.

"Sorry about yesterday aru. I lose control by your side, when I have an excuse of being drunk aru," grinned Yao shyly, taking Ivan's hand and leading him upstairs. "So what was your idea of spending New Year aru?.."

He's kind. Greeting in his language is wishing good health. He's strong and always ready to lend a helping hand. His heart is tender and trusting, and guests are always welcome at his house. Silk may be more beautiful and expensive than cotton, but silken sheets feel cold to the skin. Cotton sheets felt good and warm to Yao, as Ivan was holding him tightly in his arms.

_The end~_

* * *

_The original fanfic is there www(dot)diary(dot)ru/__~Hetalia/p58895744(dot)htm_


End file.
